Do You Promise ?
by raquelso
Summary: Warblers story after Blaine left the Dalton Academy .
1. Chapter 1

Since Blaine left the Dalton Academy to be with Kurt, Nick began to be in the Warbler's spotlight. Jeff was genuinely happy for his friend, he was an awesome performer and he really deserved it. But something was secretly affecting Jeff, secretly because he didn't knew what it was and also because he didn't let anyone know about it. He taught that probably it was because his best friend hadn't as much time for him as he used to.

On that day, Jeff waked particularly mad and he got madder thinking about the reason why he was like that because he didn't knew why. When he arrived school, almost everyone was already there and so he went there. Nick was there with their friends.

- Good morning everyone – said Jeff. Everyone replied, everyone but Nick. It seemed to Jeff that his friend was too occupied telling the other guys how he said no to a girl.

- Good morning Nick! – he was mad. But on a normal day it would be okay, he just couldn't help but feel that way.

- Oh, hi Jeff. Sorry – said Nick.

- It's okay. – Jeff said even though still on a grumpy mood.

It was already time to go to classes and so they went. They had only two classes that morning and they went normal and boring like must classes do. They had the free afternoon and Nick had invited Jeff to his house so they could study together for the tests that were coming.

- Blondie , ready to go? – asked Nick.

- Sure, how are we going? On the bus or walking ?

- Walking if you don't mind. – Jeff didn't knew but the reason Nick preferred to walk was because of how private their conversations could be, without anyone interfering or hearing anything.

- It's fine for me.

- Then, let's go.

They started to walk in direction to Nick's house but neither was talking, creating an awkward silence between them. And the weirdest was that they always had something to talk about.

- So, tell me, why didn't you accept to go on a date with that girl you were talking about when I arrived school? – Jeff was making this question just to break the silence.

- Well, she's not my type. – Nick was afraid to say the true. The true was that he was gay and he liked Jeff. But he was really afraid to say anything. It's harder a guy telling a guy he like him than a guy telling a girl the same. It's just not fear of rejection of the feeling, it's also fear of not being accepted…

- What his your type of girl then?

That question made Nick's secret really hard to hide since Jeff usually could tell when Nick was lying.

-Jeff, I hope you see me as you always did after I tell you this.

-I'm your best friend! Of course I will.

-Do you promise?

-I promise.

-Jeff, I I I'm…

-Nick, keep calm, I never judged you before why starting now?

-Well, I'm gay. – he said as he looked to his friend to see his reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick had just told the true to his best friend and he was really nervous to hear what Jeff had to say.

"Why were you afraid of telling me? You know I never treated Blaine or Kurt differently…"

"Yes, I know that. But you are my best friend, you could not want to be that close to a homo."

"Well, I have no problems with that. But was that the only reason why you haven't told me before?"

"Also because I was not sure, I didn't know if I was actually gay or not. I came out to my parents on the weekend…"

"I understand the struggle. How did your parents react?"

"They were alright with it, they accept it but they would prefer if I was straight. They said they love me and that they will support me no matter what."

"That's really cool. I'm glad they support you…"

"What did you meant when you said you understand not being sure?"

"Erm, eh. Just that I understood…"

"I'll pretend you said that normally."

"Nick, I said that pretty normally! Forget it."

"Sure, Jeff, sure."

They were just at Nick's front door, they entered and then had lunch. They studied all the afternoon. Jeff was felling nervous that afternoon and Nick felt it but he thought it was just because of the tests. When it was almost dark Jeff started to pack his things so he could go home.

"Do you want my mom to give you a ride?" – said Nick.

"No, it not necessary. I'll walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Then, see you tomorrow, Blondie."

"See you tomorrow, Nicky."

After dinner, Nick had a text on his cellphone.

"_I told you that I understood because I am passing trough that… Jeff"_


	3. Chapter 3

Nick was really surprised by that text, he hadn't any clue. Jeff was successful with girls, he was good looking and he knew how to treat girls right. Even though he was pretty shocked, the thing he was the most was worried, the way his friend felt was worrying him, he knew what it was not to know who you are.

"When you hear this message call me… Just say something, I'm worried." – Nick tried to call Jeff dozens of times but his friend never picked up. He was beginning to be really preoccupied.

_"We talk tomorrow. Just go to sleep. J" _ - finally Jeff sent a text to Nick, relieving him a bit.

_"Are you sure you don't want to talk now? N"_

_ "Yes, I am. See you tomorrow. J"_

_ "Goodnight. N"_

Nick went to sleep a little less worried, even though he knew his friend was having a battle with himself. He just knew that if Jeff didn't wanted to talk that night there was nothing he could do.

On the next day, Nick was really looking forward for Jeff to arrive school so they could talk but Jeff arrived just before classes began so they weren't able to say anything besides good morning. They had English followed by Math and then by Warblers practice. They were sitting in opposite sides of the classroom in English since they were sitting in alphabetical order so they couldn't talk. In Math, even though they were sitting next to each other, they had no opportunity to talk because it was the last class before the paper, being both with attention to what the teacher was saying. Before the Warblers, they went to eat lunch, but there were too many people for them to have privacy. On the Warblers practice they discussed the set list for Regionals and sang some of the song possibilities.

Nick was really expecting for some time alone with his friend because he was genuinely worried. While that, Jeff was as afraid of that conversation as he was afraid to send that text the day before.

"Wanna go to Starbucks?" – Jeff was looking for the privacy they needed for the conversation but yet not for the conversation.

"Of course, Caramel Macchiato is like my favorite thing ever."

"And that way I can have my Mocha!"

They went to Starbucks, ordered and then went to the park. During all this they spoke to each other but just about school and the Warblers, never about the text. They sited on a bench isolated from other people so that their conversation wouldn't be heard.

"Well, when did you start doubting your sexuality?" – Nick knew that this was a tough question for his friend but he also that he couldn't avoid it forever.

Jeff took some time to answer. It was visible on his face what he was thinking. After some minutes, he took a deep breath and answered.

"I started do be attracted by guys, like I would notice how handsome they are, how some shirts made muscles so noticeable, how sexy it was when they bite their lips and things like that. After that, I noticed that I never thought how fit girls are…" – you could see the relief in Jeff's face after he said this.

"Would you say you never felt sexually attracted to a girl as you felt to guys?"

"I think so… I'm almost sure I'm gay…"

"Have you told anyone besides me?"

"No, you are the only one that knows. How did you became certain of your sexuality?"

"I" – Nick blushed. – "I went to a gay bar and kissed a guy, I'm a little embarrassed to tell this, but I really wanted to be sure. So I actually became sure because of the way I felt with that kiss, I felt so differently from when I kissed a girl that I was certain."

When Jeff heard that, he thought of maybe doing the same. But then he thought of maybe kissing his friend, he was the guy he felt attracted to, he was his crush. He looked at Nick and noticed the comprehensive look on his face that was so adorable… Unconsciously, he bite his lips. Nick noticed that and started wondering what would happen if he kissed his friend…

They both got closer without noticing it, and eventually, they got so close that the only think both could think about was kissing each other. Jeff putted his hand on Nick's cheek, moving towards his lips. When their lips softly touched both felt like a firework of emotions was going on…


End file.
